


Spades, and Tails

by DeuBun



Series: Mer Deuce! [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human/Monster Romance, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: The new pirate captain, and the merman make a trip to a nearby island
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace, Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Mer Deuce! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Spades, and Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/gifts).



Getting off Sixis turned out to be a cinch once Deuce was actually talking to him! The merman (he got an earful when he called him a mermaid to his face, so….merman) turned out to be really intelligent, and somehow helped construct a boat that helped them off that hell island. All from a design he came up with to work with his new fancy shmancy devil fruit power! 

Yeah, it turned out that nasty fruit was actually a devil fruit. Specifically, the mera mera no mi! So, yeah, now his body could turn to fire or whatever. He wasn't able to swim anymore though, which sucked, but he got a cool power out of it at least. 

So here he was now. Running around like a headless chicken on some random East Blue island. He didn't have time to just lounge around like normal, and was instead hauling around a large ass tarp that he found in the trash as he quickly weaved through the busy streets. He had someone he needed to get back to after all. 

“Ace! Ace…..?” He could only smile to himself when he heard the familiar whining. “Stupid Ace, putting me in a bush and leaving me! Who does he think he is!?” Ok, Ace was really trying not to snort at his new friend. For someone who claimed to be such a tough guy he really was useless out of the water. 

Honestly, he didn't expect Deuce to come with him once they got off Sixis. He thought whole heartedly he would just swim away once they made it past the insane current that surrounded the island, but instead he kept right next to The Striker the entire time. Only leaving to duck down to grab some fish for him to eat, and then popping right back up again with a small smile on his face. Ace didn't mention his thoughts, all in fear that Deuce would leave if he dared, but was more than overjoyed to have him along for the ride. It was also nice to see him so happy to be swimming in the great blue sea too. His scales shining once again in a kaleidoscope of greens and blues. 

“Boo!” As quickly as he could he jumped into Deuce’s hiding spot. Watching in pure delight as the merman screamed, and rolled back from him in fear. Face set into a terrified expression before he realized who exactly it was that was “attacking” him. His face flushing a bright pink, and blue hair now disheveled as Ace just laughed at his misfortune. 

“H-Hey! Stop laughing!” Of course, he just belted out in even more laughter. Falling to the ground to hold his now hurting stomach from pure joy. His face was just that funny! And the way he pounded his frilly tail fin against the ground in anger reminded him of an angry cat! It was kind of cute to be honest. 

“Sorry. Sorry. You had to admit though, your reaction was funny.” He wiped away a few tears that were beginning to form in his eyes, smiling from ear to ear as he did so. Though Deuce just continued to glare, rolling on his side so he was faced away from the human that wronged him. 

“It was not funny! Not my fault I'm jumpy because I'm stuck on land.” He was drawing little shapes again in the dirt. A weird habit from the merman that Ace still really didn't understand. Maybe it was something he did when he was upset? He just scooted a little closer to him, placing a comforting hand to his shoulder in hope that it would calm him down. 

“I know you don't like being out of the water, but you need a doctor to look at that wound on your tail. All of that swimming you did in the ocean irritated it.” He knew he was right. Especially since the moment he mentioned it Deuce turned to stare at the gaping gash that was on his tail, biting his lip in worry as he did so. The was flesh pink, and crusty now. Much worse than when Ace first bandaged it up back on Sixis. 

“Y-Yeah. Wouldn't want to risk infection.” He looked deep in thought. Bluish grey pools staring at the portion of misshapen, and disfigured scales that were now prominent on his tail. It was probably hurting for Deuce, and Ace wished more than anything he could take that pain away. Sadly, those thoughts were torn from him when the merman then shifted his attention back to him. A new fire burning in his eyes as he seemed to steady himself. 

“And how do you plan to get me to a doctor? I can't walk on land like you, and if someone spots a merman who knows what could happen.” Thankfully he already thought of that! Slapping a triumphant grin to his face he unveiled the tarp he had collected from before! Absolutely expecting a string of orchestrated music to play as he did so! Yeah, he was smart when he wanted to be, but it didn't seem like his fish friend agreed. 

“Why does it smell like that? And what are you even planning to do with it?” Did he have to seem so sceptical? Seriously, it ruined the mood like a hammer hitting glass. Ace could just pout before tossing the musty, and faded tarp at the mer. Instantly causing the blue haired man to flail, and hiss at his “attacker.” 

“Just hold still!” He was determined at this point! He didn't care if he was getting slapped at by a tail, or almost getting his face clawed off. He will make this work! 

After several straight minutes of growling, and struggling, Ace was left with one perfectly wrapped Deuce burrito! His tail covered up with the tarp, and face set into an angered pout. Maybe it wasn't the best disguise, but Ace was hoping it would at least keep people from realizing he was a merman. 

“You really think this will work?” doubtful eyes stared down at it, his button nose scrunching up cutely as he did so. Obviously unhappy with the smell the blanket was still giving off. “Now I'm going to smell like trash.” It was a quiet statement, but Ace still picked up on it. 

“Better than dying from infection at sea.” He just chuckled when he got an angry hiss in response. You know what? He’ll take that as a good thing. “Stop pouting and come here.” In one fluid motion he lifted the merman into his arms, bridal style. Deuce’s face grew a bright pink blush as he did so. Ace of course didn't notice. Instead he was more focused on not dropping the fish right on his scaly ass the moment he lifted him up. 

“Holy shit you're heavy! How much do you even weigh!?” Honestly, he didn't have a plan B. If this didn't work he had no idea how he was supposed to transport the fish into town. Normally he would just drag him around by the tail (much to the anger of Deuce), but he couldn't do that with people watching him like a hawk. In response, Deuce just whipped him with his tail. 

“I-Im not heavy! I’m perfectly normal for a mer!” Geez, did fish actually care if someone called them fat? He didn't think about it, but he guessed it made sense. Especially after he saw the blush on the merman’s face. 

“Ok! Calm down! I'm going to carry you into town, got it? There should be a doctor there that can help.” After that the barrage against him stopped, Deuce just glaring at him with those piercing blue gray eyes. Aa, yes. The doubt was very evident. Could he blame him though? If he was terrified of humans before, then he doubted that was any different now. 

“I-I don't want to go.” It was spoken quietly at first, and Ace almost didn't hear it. At least until all of the sudden the mer had grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down. “I can't go! Humans are bad! If they see m-!”

“That's why you have the tarp! Look, if anyone asks we’ll say your legs don't work! Just trust me, ok?” He meant it. He wanted the merman to trust him, and actually allow him to help. Honestly, he feared what could happen to Deuce if Ace wasn't there to help him. The blue haired mer seemed to be thinking, and then slowly nodded. He may not have said anything, but that small nod made the teen swell with happiness. 

“Cool, lets get it over with then.” He was about to walk into town when it happened. His body became stiff as the merman slowly snaked his arms around his neck, and buried his face into the human’s shoulder. Obviously not excited for the events to come. Ace though just had to hide the smile that was threatening to creep onto his features. 

Of course, everyone was staring at them. How could you not stare when there was a young man carrying around another young man with a blanket tightly wrapped around his “legs”, and the blue haired man was wearing a weird mask on his face. There was even a flock of kids following the young pirate around! Honestly, that kind of drew the line for Ace when it came to getting weirded out. 

Deuce, on the other hand, barely noticed. Instead he was too busy looking around at the bustling town with wide, and excited eyes. Smiling from ear to ear in a pure manner that just pulled at anyone's heartstrings. A part of him wondered if the staring was because of how cute Deuce was acting, or because of how weird the pair was.

“Ace! What's that?” He tugged on his button up again, and then pointed towards a stall of candy. The merman acted like an excited child as he began to wiggle in anticipation at the mere sight of it. Ace almost lost his grip of him at one point, but thankfully saved himself after a bit of stumbling about. 

“It's just a candy stall.” It reminded Ace of the candy store back home on Dawn island. The old couple that ran the place always gave the three boys their own little bags of candy when they would pass by, that used to be the highlight of the day. 

“Candy? What's candy?” Honestly, Ace could only stare in disbelief at his new friend. No, there was no way. 

“You don't know what candy is?” He nodded, sparkly blue eyes still trained on the large taffy maker that was hard at work next to the stall. Transfixed by it as he looked at everything the place had to offer. “Um, well it's sweet. You know, like a dessert.” When he still saw confusion evident on his features he knew this wasn't an act. “You know what? How about I just show you?” The excitement on his features was absolutely indescribable. Those beautiful eyes staring up at him, and making it impossible for him to take back anything he said. Not when he looked so hopeful, and filled with joy. 

“Yes! Show me what candy is! I have never heard of anything like that in the oce-” The rest of it ended up being muffled by Ace’s hand. Seriously!? He was so worried about being found out and here he is yelling he lives in the ocean! It seems that Deuce was both very smart, but also very dumb. 

He scurried up to the stall, and away from the confused eyes of the villagers. Normally being under the radar wasn't his thing, preferring to just cause chaos, but the last thing they needed was to be chased by a mob of money hungry villagers. So, he’ll play nice for now. 

“Excuse me!” Deuce was still angrily struggling against his grasp, only being released when Ace reached in his pocket and tossed a small handful of berries on the counter. The merman gave him a low growl before his attention was diverted to the jingling money.“Can you give us whatever this buys us please?” Normally he would just take it and run, but he couldn't dine and dash with Deuce in his arms. Bastard was too heavy.

“Of course!” The man smiled, and then got to work placing a variety of little candies in a brown paper bag. “It's a good thing you're doing. Helping out your friend like that.” Ace was confused, until he caught a glimpse of wispy blue hair. Oh! He meant Deuce! 

“Oh! Yeah, well, he's my friend. I’m not going to just leave him behind.” It was the truth, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Deuce. The merman staring up at him with wide, and shocked eyes. Mouth agape as he seemed to process what Ace had said. Did he not think they were friends? He thought they were friends from the first day they met. 

“Friendship like that is special, make sure to treasure it. You two take care now.” The old man handed Deuce the bag, watching in amusement as the mer slowly took it into his hands. Looking it over in confusion, before sending a glance back up to Ace. Seeming to be looking for approval. Only seeming more comfortable when the human gave him a soft, and warm smile. 

“Thank you sir!” Ace just bowed before quickly scurrying away. Not wanting to tip off the man about the truth of Deuce. Especially since he seemed close to yelling out something that could put them in a sticky situation. 

“Ace! Ace what do I do now?” He shook the bag in his grasp. Seeming to be trying to figure out if he should try and open it up. A bit of fear flashing in his features as he did so. 

“Open it up and eat it. Candy is food after all.” He just got a glare in response, laughing to himself as the mer began to finally venture into new territory. He wouldn't admit it, but Ace really did want to see his reaction. Would he hate it? Love it? He did recommend it, so he really did want things to go well. 

He took out a single chocolate truffle, turning it in his hand as he looked it over with sparkling eyes. The suspense was killing him now! How long was the mer going to just sit there and examine the thing!? Finally though, he popped it in his mouth. Slowly chewing before his entire face lit up in surprise, and joy. Making a cute little clicking noise that made chills run up his spine. Had the mer made that noise before? No, he had only gotten hisses and growls until now. 

“It's so good! What is it exactly?” He looked up at him with the biggest, and sweetest smile ever. Bits of melted chocolate now covering his features as he continued to enjoy his sugary snack. 

“Chocolate. It's pretty good, right?” He had to admit, he was pretty giddy himself now. Especially when the mer let out another string of happy clicks. 

“I love chocolate!” A few people turned to stare at the pair in confusion, but seemed to not think too much of it. Thank goodness. “Ace! Have one.” The moment he took his eyes off the merman there was something being shoved in his face, and the moment he opened his mouth in shock a piece of chocolate was pushed inside. Deuce laughing in joy as he hand fed his friend. Well, whatever made him happy he guessed. 

Then he realized something. The merman had stopped laughing, and his attention was derived someplace else. Deuce staring off in the distance in awe. When Ace turned to follow his gaze he knew what was happening. 

There was a street performer, dancing to a song that her friend seemed to be performing on a violin. Every movement, and turn capturing people's attention like magic. 

“I wish I could dance like that. It isn't the same when you're in the water.” Though Deuce spoke quietly, Ace felt the sadness in his tone. The envy, and pain. The young captain knew those feelings all too well. 

“I’m sure you’ll find your own way to dance. Just have to take a chance, you know?” He didn't know how the merman reacted to his words, his blue hair covering his features as he looked on longingly to the dancer. Maybe they really meant nothing. There was no way a human could understand after all. Was there anything he could say?

“H-Hey!” That seemed to have gotten the mer’s attention, Deuce blue eyes now staring up at him in a calculating manner. “How about you discover it with me? Be a part of my pirate crew, no, be my first mate. Then we can discover new things together!” He had a feeling the mer would leave once everything was over, he belonged in the ocean after all. Though it was worth a shot, right? 

“Wait? You want me-” he pointed to himself “-to be your first mate?” Ace just nodded. “Why? i'm useless! I’m not even good at being a merman. My singing is terrible too.” There it was again, that sad look. All Ace could do when he saw those sad pools was speak the first thing that came to his mind.

“You're smart, kind, and you sing beautifully too! Honestly, why would I not want you as a first mate?” Deuce seemed shocked, but soon he was smiling again. Clicking softly as a light pink blush formed on his face. 

“I can't say I agree, but I will gladly be your first mate.”


End file.
